


Come Jarilo

by Miss_M



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dismemberment, Double Entendre, F/M, Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Nature, Ritual Sex, Sexual Content, Song - Freeform, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: The marriage of Jarilo and Marzanna: a folksong for a chorus of maidens.





	Come Jarilo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> This is an extra treat. I own nothing.

Jarilo walks a long, dry road  
Jarilo comes from beyond the hills  
Beyond the green forest  
And the sea of warm blood  
He walks, he walks, the bridegroom  
Clad all in white

Come Jari – come Jari –  
Come Jarilo

He wears a crown of flowers  
He needs no better crown  
He needs no sword nor spear  
His sword is between his legs  
His staff and his spear  
His white horse is between his legs

Jarilo comes through snow and cold  
Jarilo brings the sun in his hair  
He is fair, he is young  
He carries his strength in his sword  
In his staff, in his spear  
In the white horse between his legs

Come Jari – come Jari –  
Come Jarilo

The girls come out clad all in white  
With dried flowers in their hair  
The girls dance around Jarilo  
The girls laugh around Jarilo  
The girls greet Jarilo on their knees  
Jarilo cannot catch them

The girls grab Jarilo’s sword  
The girls play with Jarilo’s staff  
The girls thrust Jarilo’s spear  
They ride and ride his snow-white horse  
Jarilo greets them, Jarilo serves them  
But Jarilo is not their bridegroom

Come Jari – come Jari –  
Come Jarilo

Marzanna lives in a house of snow  
Marzanna feeds a fire with dry husks  
Marzanna is fair and strong  
She comes out clad all in white  
She comes without flowers in her hair  
She comes with a golden apple in her hand

She gives the apple to Jarilo  
For he is Marzanna’s bridegroom  
The girls sing and laugh around them  
The girls dance in a circle  
The girls played with Jarilo  
But Jarilo kept his strength for his bride

Come Jari – come Jari –  
Come Jarilo

Marzanna slays her enemies with Jarilo’s sword  
She beats the cold ground with Jarilo’s staff  
She wields Jarilo’s spear like her own  
When she grasps the white horse between her thighs  
Jarilo bucks, Jarilo roars  
Jarilo throws the golden apple across the fields

Where the golden apple flies, grass springs up  
Trees flower, wheat and corn grow tall  
The crops and the fruits and the animals in rut  
Grow fair and strong as Jarilo come from afar  
Marzanna wipes her fair brow  
Jarilo lies still between her thighs

Come Jari – come Jari –  
Come Jarilo

Jarilo’s fair head is a dried husk  
Marzanna rips it off for her kindling  
Jarilo’s fair limbs are threshed sheaves  
Marzanna spreads them over the fields after harvest  
Jarilo’s fair throat is a dry river  
Marzanna opens it to let the blood stream out

She keeps Jarilo’s sword  
His staff, his spear and white horse  
To amuse her in the long winter  
Alone by the fire in her house of snow  
She wields and grasps and rides her fill  
She lies still and sleeps till her bridegroom comes

Come Jari – come Jari –  
Come Jarilo

**Author's Note:**

> I used Radoslav Katičić’s work on Slavic ritual songs for research.


End file.
